1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) module, a display device set including the same, and a method of assembling an LCD module, and more particularly, an LCD module capable of being simply assembled and having a small thickness, a display device set including the same, and a method of assembling an LCD module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays (“FPDs”) and includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. When a voltage is applied between the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rearranged to adjust the quantity of transmitted light.
Since the liquid crystal molecules change the amount of transmitted light according to the direction and the intensity of an electric field to display an image, the LCD device requires light for displaying images. For example, representative examples of a light source used for the LCD device include a light-emitting diode (“LED”), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), and a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”).
In the related art, the LCD device adopts a side emission type in which CCFL is generally used to emit light to a side surface of a light guide plate. In the side emission type, the LCD device is manufactured manually, not automatically, in terms of its structural characteristics.